Rikki's story
by megnut23272
Summary: Rikki's past has never been reveled.Now watch it unravel as trubblesom seacrets of her past are reveled to not only her friends but the truth about her mother is reveled.Can she manage to keep her mermaid seacret as well as the new seacrets?
1. Chapter 1

( Rikki's point of view)

_Hearing the words in my head over and over as I ran to my special spot " Honey lately your dad and I haven't been getting along as you may have noticed and we have decided to go our separate ways"my mothers words echoed in my head and hurt as if I had been hit by a bus. I knew what this meant that my mom and dad were getting a divorce.(_end of flashback)

Where was he? I wondered to myself as I sat on the beach waiting for Zane. Next time I'll tell him to meet my 30 minutes early so maybe he will actually be on time.

(no body's point of view)

" Rikki!" Zane yelled from across the beach"sorry I'm late"

"its OK" Rikki said with a smile she had planned to yell at him and tell him never to be late again but there was some thing about his eyes that made her just melt whenever she saw him that there was not way to even think about being mad at him now. They walked down the beach for at least another half hour then decided to go to Rikki's house.

(Rikki's point of view)

As we walked up to my house I some how knew that something was different. I wasn't sure what until we reached the door to the house. It was open." Thats weird " I said out loud "what " Zane said

I ignored him and went inside" Dad are you home?" no answer . I quickly searched my house which didn't take very long based on the size. "theirs no one home " Zane said

We went into my room to find it completely torn up as if someone had been in there looking for something but couldn't find it. There was a note on my bed. Zane picked it up and read out loud " Rikki we need to talk. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you and its about time meet me at Mako island tonight at midnight. Signed C1017. Rikki do you know who this is?" " I'm not entirely sure but I am almost positive" I responded. " Do you want me to come with you to Mako tonight ?" Zane asked

" No if its who I think it is then I need to go on my own" I responded " Are you sure ?" Zane said

" I'm sure thanks though" I told him.

MIDNIGHT

I waited alone on the beaches of Mako. Suddenly I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around to see someone I hadn't seen in over 5 years. All I could say was " Mom?" I was in utter disbelief . How could she be here in front of me? " Yes Rikki its me" my mom said " But how? How did you find me? I mean we moved and forgot to tell you and yet your here" I said still taking all of this in. " Rikki you know how when you were little and you asked me what my job was and I said that I worked at a museum , well I lied I am a special agent for the CIA" she said " so your a spy??????" this couldn't be real , my mom a spy?"yes Rikki I am and I am sorry I never told you and I want you to be trained as one to just in case" she said. Now I know I am dreaming how in the world could I become a spy?


	2. Chapter 2

Rikki's Story chapter 2

Rikki's point of view

My head was spinning with so many questions. Why now and not before and why would she want me to be a spy? " Why now?" I asked her " Rikki I have been living in America for the last five years and I wanted to contact you but if I did you could have been in danger because spy's have enemies that might harm family members of the spy their after." she said. "wait but isn't the CIA an American organization?" I asked her " Yes but they have spy's all over the world and I am working on a case here and possibly will be stationed here." she replied. " Don't you have school tomorrow?" she asked.

" yeah why?"

" Because I don't want you to loose sleep so go home and go straight to bed. OK? I'll see you tomorrow. I love you"

" love you too"and with that we went our septate ways

NEXT MORNING***

I awoke to the sound of what supposedly was my dad screaming. I jumped out of bed " dad whats wrong" I walked out of my room to find my dad staring in the direction of the door. I looked over to see my mom standing there. That would explain the shocked look on his face. I almost laughed to myself because of how surprised he actually was. My mom then told told me to go to school so I did.

LATER****

As I walked up to my house I could hear my mom and dad talking. But suddenly someone grabed me from behind! I tried to scream but no sound came out.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Rikki's POV

I tried to scream but still no sound came out. I had no idea what was going on everything was a blur. Then I heard a strange voice that I had never heard before. Then everything went dark.

NO BODY'S POV

" Where is she" a voice said

" She's in the back room." another voice said

" And your sure we got the right girl"

" Yeah we are sure"

" I don't know it doesn't seem right taking the girl to get back at her mother"

Rikki awoke to realize that she definitely not dreaming and that she had no way out. She looked around to see a bare room that was dimly lit and had one door that definitely lead to the room where her captors were sitting. Also in the room she noticed that there were some crates along the wall. "My cell phone! I can call for help!"Rikki said to herself. Then she remembered a horrifying fact. " Crap I left my cell phone at Zane's house."So she sat there on the floor in silence thinking of what to do. Should she scream or yell? Should she try to find a way out? Or should she wait for someone to rescue her? All these thoughts in her head helped her pass the time. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but she knew she was a little tired so she went to sleep.

At Rikki's House****

" isn't she supposed to be home by now?"asked her mother

" Yeah but maybe she went out with her friends and forgot to check in. She does that sometimes"

" whats her cell phone number"

" 555-555-5565"

Her mother dialed the number but there was no answer. " There was no answer can we go to her favorite spots or her friends houses just to see if she is there I just have a really bad feeling she's in danger"

At Emma's house*****

Emma was sitting on the couch with Cleo and Lewis when she heard the door bell ring. " I'll get it" Emma said walking toward the door. She opened the door to see Rikki's dad and some woman that had blond hair. " uh hi Mr. Terry. What brings you here?" She managed to say. " Have any of you seen Rikki today?" the woman asked. " No why?" Cleo asked. " When she didn't come home today we got a little worried." Rikki's mom said. " You could try Zane's house she might be there" Emma offered.

" Thank you" Rikki's dad said. Then he and the woman walked out. " I wonder who the woman with Mr. Terry was" Lewis said " I don't know" Both Emma and Cleo said in unison. " We could check Mako for them" Emma said. " OK lets go" Cleo said.

At Zane's house*****

Ding dong. " Zane could you get that for me" Zane's father asked

Zane groaned he didn't really want to but he did. " hi Mr. Chadwick." he said " Hi Zane is Rikki here with you"

"no sorry"

" OK sorry to disturb you"

" Wait! Rikki left her cell phone here yesterday can you give it back to her for me?" He ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone and handed it to her dad.

" I'll make sure she gets it" With that they left.

At Mako***

" she is not here unless she is hiding from us" Lewis said

" no she is definitely not hiding Emma and I searched the beaches and the forest's also the river and the moon pool and Lewis didnt you check the lagoons?"

"Yeah I did."

" I hope they find her its getting dark" Emma said

Rikki's POV

I am guessing that it is close to 7:30pm because its starting to get darker in the room. I still had no idea what was going on. Hour's later I opened my eyes to see a laser type thing coming from the wall. I got up and walked close enough to see it but not too close that it would break every bone in my body if it exploded. The metal wall began to curve and fold until it revealed a shadowy figure that resembaled a woman. Then the figure became clear. " Mom?" I said not as surprised as you would think after all she is sort of a spy. " Rikki there is no tie to talk lets go" she said. I went quietly with her and she walked me home. " I'll make sure that that doesnt happen again in the mean time I am going to talk to your principal about teaching you key consepts of being a spy. I will pick you up at eight tommorrow and take you to school. OK?"she said.

"yes"and with that we parted.


	4. Chapter 4

THE NEXT DAY 8:00 am

NO ONES POV****

Just as Rikki's mom had promised she was there at eight sharp. Rikki however was still sleep.

" Rikki Chadwick you are not still asleep are you?" a very groggy Rikki opened her eyes to see her mother standing over her. " Future reference when you are waking someone up don't stand do close" Rikki said. Her mom then gave her ten minutes to get dressed and ready for school.

AT SCHOOL******

Rikki went through all her normal classes. While in 6th period a the intercom beeped loudly from the loud speaker " Rikki Chadwick you are needed in the principals office. PS its very urgent so please don't waste any time" The intercom said. The teacher looked at her for a moment the nodded which meant that she could go. She quickly gathered her belongings and proceeded down the hall. When she got there the principal said " though I am this schools principal I am also a member of the CIA and just like your mother I too have been assigned to this Australia location. Also something you may not know is that this school has a special program for teenagers who are training to be spies as well. Your mother has told me that she would like you to become an agent so that you will be able to protect your self against enemy spies. For the next two weeks you will have no homework or classes other than what we call the S.I.T program which also stands for Spy In Training. Your teachers will be well aware about this so there will be no misunderstandings. You start next week. Okay?" " um... sir? I have a lot of friends in many of my classes what do I tell them? Rikki said " They can not know about any of this. As far as they know you are not even at school. You can tell them either one of these two things: number 1 you are sick and won't be at school for two weeks or number 2 you will e out of town for two weeks but either way they do not find out about any of this. Got it?" " um yes I think? But will I still be on the school campus?" " yes now get back to class" and with that Rikki went to class.

Rikki's POV

After school I sent a text to Cleo, Emma, Lewis, and Zane all saying the same thing " meet me the juice net at 4:00" Its 3:15 now so I had 45 min to go to my house and tell my dad I was going to the juice net and that I probably wouldn't be home for dinner. Emma walked into the juice net at exactly 4:00 and the others showed up within ten minutes. " I'm going out of town for two weeks starting Monday" I finally said I had to tell them sooner or later at least I gave them three days notice if you count tomorrow. At least I think its three days lets see if todays Thursday and you count today then I guess its technically four days. " Where to????" Cleo asked. Ohhh crap I am so totally busted the principal never said where to! Its okay Rikki calm down just think of somewhere anywhere it doesn't even have to be in Australia. " America" I said after all that is where my mom has been all this time. "No way seriously?" Lewis said

"yeah seriously"

"Where in America exactly?" I knew I should have paid attention in geography when we were studying America.

" um Florida" That was all I could think of any more questions like what city of suburb and I was toast

" Where in Florida?" Shoot leave it to Lewis to detect a lie right away.

" I don't know exactly my mom called and said she wanted me to come visit her in Florida so I said I would come but she booked the flight so I have no idea what city I will be in" Way to go Rikki I can't believe I just thought of that so quickly hopefully he buys it other wise I am totally screwed.

" Cool." oh yeah I amaze myself some times

" Two whole weeks! Rikki I am going to miss you so much" Zane said. Clearly he wasn't taking this very well.

" I'm going to miss you to Zane"

" Won't you be missing a lot of school though?" Emma said.

" No I will be attending an American school while I am down there my mom said they run on the same curriculum over there" Wow I'm getting good at making up stories on the spot I should be a writer.

" That good that way you won't be behind when you get back"

" I have to go now I want to start packing. See you guys tomorrow." Before they could say anything else I was out of there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Monday*****

Rikki's POV *****

I knew I had to get into school and into the principals office without being seen by any of my friends or any one for that matter. I saw Emma, Lewis, And Cleo sitting and talking ( something we all do before the bell rings) . I went down a different hall way to avoid them seeing me. When I got to the front office I opened the door to see.... Zane!!!!!! I thought he still went to that private school. I hid behind a wall so I could listen in. " I am just making sure my school records were sent over. Also I need to get my class schedule" Zane said. No way he is switching schools back here!!!!!!!!!!! This is totally going to rock when I get back from "America" I saw him leave out the other entrance of the office. Coast is clear." Lets get started shall we?" the principal asked. It odded and he lead me out of his office and into the hall way which was now deserted because everyone was in class. We walked past a lot of locker and class rooms until he stopped in front of my first period class. "wait out here I will just be a minute" I did what I was told and waited outside.

Emma's POV****

First period wasn't the same with out Rikki. Zane switched schools back here. He is in this science class too. So is Cleo and Lewis. Rikki would be in this class but she is in America for the next two weeks. There was a knock at the class room door and in walked the principal I saw that a girl our age was outside but I didn't see her face. I pretended to do my assignment but I couldn't help over hear the principal say "The Chadwick girl will not be in your class for the next two weeks. Just reminding you so you don't mark her as skipping class or absent." " Oh thats right I almost forgot. She is doing thing right?" the principal nodded then the teacher continued "Tell her I said congratulations and good luck" the principal nodded again and walked out.

Rikki's POV****

We walked to what looked like a janitors closet but when he opened the door the room was very big and looked like some sort of warehouse for something.

" Welcome to the training center. This place has fetchers such as motion sensor simulators and other simulators that will help you with your agility." the principal said

"Cool." what else could I say. Then he said we would do what is called lawn training whatever that is. Apparently it is self defense training on the school lawn. " What if anyone from my classes sees me then they will be suspicious?" " They shouldn't be in the hall ways for another 45 minutes." "okay"

Zane's POV*****

I was walking back from going to the bathroom when I looked over the side of the school balcony which has an awesome view of the front lawn. As I looked over the side I saw.....Rikki?????? She was standing there with the principal looking bored but yet amused. Then I remembered she supposed to be in America! But yet she is standing on the school lawn! What if she isn't even going to America? What if she was lying?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zane's POV

Just to make sure that I am really seeing Rikki I am going to call her and if she answers then its really her. I quickly took out my cell phone and hit number 2 on the number pad ( this was Rikki's seed dial #) The girl on the lawn went through a bag and got her phone out and she answered the phone this was definitely Rikki.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rikki it Zane"

"Hi Zane"

"I thought you were supposed to be in Florida."

"What do you mean 'supposed to be'?"

"Well I see you on the front lawn talking to the principal"

"Yeah my flight got canceled"

"Why?"

"Because its snowing in Florida and they shut down the air port"

" ohhh okay. How long is your flight delayed until?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"Will I get to see you before you leave?"

"Maybe tonight we can meet at mako and watch a movie"

"okay see you later"

" Bye"

After we both hung up I went back to class

Rikki's POV***

Wow that was close! Then the principal said "It doesn't snow in Florida" " Well he doesn't know that" I said.

No one's POV

Zane sat down with Emma, Lewis, and Cleo at lunch. " Emma does it snow in Florida?" Zane asked

"No its too close to the equator. Why"

" No reason"


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much 4 the great reviews. They make me so happy 2 here from my readers.

2 weeks later****

Rikki's POV

Today is the day I get back from "America". I miss Zane because I was not allowed to see him for 2 whole weeks! I learned a lot like how to pick locks,defuse bombs,kick peoples butts, and how to avoid lasers that could kill you if you touch them. My phone started ringing it was Zane. " Hi Zane."

" Hi Rikki when do you get back from America?"

" I got back this morning actually"

" Want to hang out then?"

"Sure. I have been dying to see you"

" I've missed you"

"I've missed you to"

" I will meet you at Mako in 20 minutes. Okay?"

" Okay. See you soon"

" Bye"

" Bye" I hung up with Zane and decided I would go to Mako before he got there so I could get dry and so I could swim slow and enjoy the water since I haven't been in it for 2 weeks because I was worried Emma and Cleo would be in the water.

Zane's POV

I decided I would go to Mako early so I could be there before Rikki got there. I haven't seen her in a while so I figured the faster I go to Mako the faster I would get to see her. My phone started to vibrate. It was a text from Rikki. It said ' meet me mako 10 minutes early.' I walked up to my boat and tried to turn it on but it wouldn't start. Then something hit me on the head and everything went dark.

Emma's POV

Cleo and I are waiting in my kitchen for Rikki to call us that she was back. " Do you here that?" Cleo asked. " No what is it?" "I hear some kind of beeping noise. Don't you hear it?" Then I heard it. I turned to Cleo and nodded. Then we heard footsteps upstairs. " You said that the rest of your family is gone for the weekend. Right?" Cleo asked. "Yeah they have been gone for almost 24 hours now. I wonder who could be upstairs. Did you invite Lewis over without telling me?" " No Lewis went fishing today." Then we heard a loud noise and the room began to fill with a thick type of fog. It looked like the knock out gas from those spy movies. Cleo fell to the floor out cold then I realized it really was knock out gas. Just before I blacked out I saw a man with a gas mask on his face enter the room.

Rikki's POV

Where was Zane? He usually is late but not ever 2 hours and 45 minutes. I knew he would have called if he couldn't make it so where was he? Then my phone went off. It was a text that said ' if u ever want 2 c ur friends or ur boyfriend again u will tell your mother 2 turn herself into us at the warehouse on 52and street in Sydney Australia b4 7pm tonight'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rikki's POV

What am I going to do I can't let the enemy spies get my mom but I also couldn't let them hurt my friends. So I am going to call my mom. I dial her number quickly and listen for her to pick up.

" Hello"

" Hi mom its Rikki"

"What do you need sweetheart?"

" The enemy spies took my friends and told me if you don't go to where they want you to go they are going to do something bad to them."

" Do you want to save them yourself or do you want me to?"

"You"

"okay forward the message to me okay"

"okay"

No Ones POV

Zane woke up to see Emma,Cleo, and Lewis in the same room with him. The lighting was a little dim and hard to really see anything that is not a yard in front of you. He noticed that Rikki was not in the room. "Emma? Cleo? Lewis?" Zane said. " Look sleeping beauty is finally up" Lewis said. " What happened?" Zane asked ignoring Lewis' comment. " I don't know what happened to you but Cleo and I were waiting for Rikki to call and tell us she was home and the room started to fill up with knock out gas" Emma said. " Have you guys tried to get out of here yet?" Zane asked. " Yes" Cleo said. Just then the door opened and a girl with blond hair and a black jumpsuit with black sunglasses walked in. She took out what appeared to be a compact case for make-up. She layed it on the floor and stood there for a moment. Then the compact case opened and the invisible laser beams became visible. She then did several twists in the air followed by skillful flips under and over and through the beams of light. " Guys doesn't that look like Rikki?" Zane said " Yeah kind of"Cleo said. The girl approached the door to the see through room where they were being held. She took out a lock picking tool and opened the door. "Rikki is that you" Lewis asked

"No I am her mother"

"Wow she looks just like you!"

"Yeah I know lets just get you guys out of here"

"okay" Rikki's mom lead them out and drove them home.

The next day******

Lewis met the girls at the juice net to tell them something. " Guys there is a full moon tomorrow"


	9. Chapter 9

The next Day****

No Ones POV

Zane, Rikki,Emma, Ash, Cleo, and Lewis met at the juice net at 8:00am. " We can't stay at my house or Rikki's or Emma's"Cleo said. "You guys can't stay at my house because my family is going to be there" Lewis said. " My mom has company staying at my house." Ash said. "My dad is out of town so I've got my house to myself. You all can stay there. Rikki can tell her dad that she is at Emma's. Cleo can tell her parents she is at Rikki's. And Emma can tell her parents that she is at Cleo's." Zane said. "Okay sounds good to me" Rikki said. "okay then its settled" Zane said. Rikki and Lewis went to Zane's house to " Full Moon Proof" it. Emma, Ash, and Cleo had to go to work. When they got to Zane house they began work immediately. Rikki did the lower half of the house while Zane did upstairs and Lewis checked their work to make sure of no faults.

Full Moon Time***

"Guys the moon is up in less than a minute" Lewis said looking at his watch

"Okay" Cleo said. They put in a movie a sat on the couch next to each other: Zane with Rikki, Ash with Emma, and Cleo and Lewis. When the movie was over Cleo, Emma , and Ash went upstairs to get the next movie because they were stored in Zane's Dad's office located upstairs. Rikki walked around the living room and noticed a button on the wall. " Zane what does this button on the wall do?" she asked. " I have no idea what half the buttons in this house are. You can push it if you want. I am pretty sure it doesn't make the house explode into a million pieces". Rikki started laughing at the fact that he didn't know what button went to what. Then she pressed the button. The hurricane shutters on the window started to go up and her eyes were immediately drawn to the moon.


	10. Chapter 10

No Ones POV

Zane looked up to see Rikki staring out the window. " Rikki?" He walked up to her. " Rikki come away from there its dangerous for you to look at the full moon" Rikki looked at him then at the moon and she collapsed to the floor. " Rikki? Rikki? Are you okay? Talk to me Rikki. Please say something" He picked her up and put her on the couch. "Lewis. I need your help" he said after closing the shutters. "What happened?" Lewis asked

"She was looking at a button on the wall then she pushed it and the shutters went up she saw the full moon and then passed out"

"Okay do you have a first aid kit some where?"

" Yeah its in the kitchen."

"Go get it and then get some wet cold towels"

"okay" while Zane got the stuff Lewis checked Rikki's pulse.

"Here" Zane said. Lewis got the thermometer and put it in Rikki's mouth

" Oh My Gosh!"

" What is it? Is she okay?"

"Her temperature is 130 degrees Fahrenheit!"

" Is that bad?"

" Well lets put it this way, if she were normal she would be dead right now"

"WHAT?????"

"normal peoples body temperature's around 98.8 that is normal. 104 means that you at risk of over heating. And at 105 your body temperature is to hot to function and you die."

"so she could die????"

" I'm not sure maybe its different for her since its a full moon and because of her powers but just in case we need to cool her down and fast. Can you stay with her while I go get Emma and Cleo."

" Okay" Zane looked down at Rikki and put the cold towels on her head and behind her neck. He waited 10 seconds to see if she would turn into a mermaid but she didn't. Emma and Cleo came down stairs with Lewis. " Emma can you try to cool her down?" Lewis asked. "Sure" Emma used her powers to cool Rikki off and it worked. Rikki opened her eyes and looked at Zane and said " I have to go save Dale"


	11. Chapter 11

No ones POV

" Rikki who is Dale?" Zane asked

" It doesn't matter I just need to save him from what happens to him."

" Rikki you are not making any sense" Rikki got up and walked to the front door. Emma and Cleo tried to stop her while Lewis and Ash tried to grab her so she couldn't get out the door. But she was too fast. Zane ran out the door after her but she had already gotten in the water and swam away. Zane went back inside and said " she's gone into the ocean. Do we go look for her or do we wait for the moon to go down?" " I think we have no choice but to stay here because she can be very dangerous during the full moon and we know that she is looking for someone named Dale and we don't know who he is or where he is or how he is connected to her so if we get in the way of her search then she might hurt us without meaning to." Lewis said. So all of them sat in various places within the same room Cleo fell asleep near Lewis and Emma fell asleep near Ash. Zane however stayed awake waiting for the moon to go down. He looked at his watch because he knew that the moon was supposed to set at exactly 7:00 am. When the moon went down completely Zane had fallen asleep 2 hours before. Multiple alarms on watches and phones went off to signal that the moon was down. Zane opened his eyes to see Rikki laying on top of him fast asleep. Soon everyone but Rikki was up. When they saw Rikki asleep on Zane they couldn't help but feel so relieved that she was home safe. Zane just staved where he was still with Rikki on top of him because he did not want to wake Rikki up. At about 11:30 Rikki finally woke up. "What happened?" She asked groggily. "You got affected by the full moon" Emma said. "What did I do? Or did I get lucky and not do anything bad?" "Well you ran a 130 degree fever, and you ran off into the night to find and save someone who may or may not have been real. But other than that nothing to bad." Lewis said. "Do you have any idea where I went?" Rikki asked. "Not a clue Zane woke up and you were just there." Ash said. "I stayed up all night waiting for you to come back but you didn't"Zane said. "Who did I say was trying to find?" Rikki asked. "Someone named Dale." Zane said. Rikki looked at the ground and then said " I haven't thought about him in 3 years"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

No ones POV

" Dale was my brother" Rikki said

" I didn't know you had a brother. How come we have never met him?" Zane asked

" I said ' was my brother ' he died when I was 13."

" Awwww I'm so sorry Rikki." Cleo said

" Do you want to talk about it? My mom and dad say the best way to deal with emotions is to talk about it with people you can trust." Emma said

" Yes I want to talk about it. But I'm not sure I can handle it yet." Rikki said

" Maybe we can help you." Emma said

" Okay. Dale and I weren't just brother and sister, we were twins. We went everywhere together, did everything together and told each other everything. We were practically inseparable. When my parents went through divorce and my mom left us we were there for each other. When we were both upset we would run to this cliff that was four miles from our house. When we got to this cliff we would talk about what was going on with each other. Some how we always managed to get through whatever it was. We always used to say how if someone ever was to fall off of the cliff there were four possibilities: a) the person would die. b) they would get hypothermia and possibly die. c) hit their head on a rock and forget everything in the past. Or d) would be perfectly fine. Our school was having a dance and I got asked by this boy that I liked. I was so excited. Dale bought me this beautiful dress with matching heals. I got ready for the dance and was about to go when I noticed Dale was in jeans and a t-shirt. I asked him why he wasn't dressed for the dance yet and he said that he wasn't going and to have fun, that he would see me when I got home. So I left. I didn't know that that was the last time I would see him alive. When I got home the house was empty so I walked up stairs and fell asleep with my dress and my heels still on. The next morning I woke up to find my dad sitting on the couch crying. I asked him what happened and he said ' Dale was hit by a car last night. You had forgotten your camera so he went to bring it to you and he got hit by a car.' I was so upset because I knew he had died because if he was still alive my dad wouldn't be crying. I ran out the door and headed strait for the cliff when I got there I sat down and cried. Then I realized that I couldn't live without Dale. I started having flashbacks of when we sat in that spot talking about what would happen if someone jumped off the cliff then I decided I had three out of four chances to either die or forget about him. So I jumped. I woke up in the hospital a week later. My dad was standing over me and I recognized him immediately realizing that I was fine that I had option ( d) which meant I was fine."

"Oh my gosh Rikki I'm sooooo sorry" Zane said. Everyone was speechless. Rikki started to cry and Zane cradled her in his arms as if she was a baby. Then they heard something crash in from the upstairs window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXX

I am sorry it has taken so long to update. Plez b patient. And keep reviewing

thanks,

M


	13. Chapter 13

_**An: Wow I completely forgot about this account since its been so long and made a new one. I might consider finishing this story if I have time. Thank you to all that reviewed and I'll see if I can update soon**_


End file.
